Eternal patience
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY 18TH BIRTHDAY JAIASHA, A GIFT TO MY GIRLFRIEND WHERE I PLAY AS ALUCARD AND SHE AS SERAS, ALUCARDXSERAS FOREVER AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART. On the eve of the oncomming battle against Millenium. Alucard decides to pay a visit to his fledgling and silently contemplates his plans for her.


**ETERNAL PATIENCE**

**Authors note: **Well, this is my second AlucardxSeras story, I was originally going to start writing more stories after I finished UNITED WE STAND and started the rewrite. This is more than just a fanfic folks. This is a birthday present dedicated to my sweetheart Jaiasha in England. The fic is sort of a roleplay, where from the readers point of view I act as Alucard and my girlfriend is Seras since she and I are both in love with this wonderful pairing. I hope you all enjoy this and A HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TO YOU MY DARLING SWEETHEART. KISS KISS

**Full plot and Summary: **On the eve of the oncomming battle against Millenium. Alucard decides to pay a visit to his fledgling and silently contemplates his plans for her.

* * *

It was quiet night at the Hellsing Manor. One could say it was almost too quiet, almost complimenting the evil that was slowly amassing and making its way towards London.

It had been only a few days since Alucard and Seras's return from Rio and their debriefing with the queen. The Hellsing organisation had spent the next few days after to build up their forces and defenses to be ready for battle. It had been a tiresome job on both the men that had to be trained. Aswell as the leaders who had to fill out the paperwork for all the equipment and new weapons that were recieved. Yet despite all the hard work, preperations and dealings with the nightly freak attacks. Things had actually managed to quiet down.

On this single peaceful night, there were no missions, no attacks, no signs of Millenium, there was absolutely nothing happening this fine evening. Everyone took it as a blessing and took what chance they had to relax and regenerate their strength. I chance to enjoy some peace and tranquility, that might just be their last.

Even Integra who was swamped with paperwork, couldnt help herself but put her head down on her desk and dose off for a bit. Walter had sent all the other household servants to their quaters for the night. However he couldnt help himself but do a little tidying up that the servants had overlooked. Yet even he with all his skills couldnt help but also sit himself on a chair and enjoy a few winks due to his old age.

With the house empty and nothing better to do, or anyone to stare at him. Alucard walked his way through the halls of the manor as if he owned it. Taking the opportunity to peer and look into each of the different rooms as he passed by, as if looking into them for the first time. Trying to find something interesting to take his mind off his boredom.

As he made his way into the living room of the manor, his eyes were immediately drawn to the sight of the massive full moon in the skies, as it shown through the undrapped windows. He made his way towards the window and just stared up at the celestial object that light up the darkness of the night. As he continued to stare up, he felt a sense of peace and serenity within the air that he usually never felt.

It was times like this, one could actually feel peace in this world and sense how fragile it was. Aswell as how chaos and destruction would not be far behind and easily silence that peace. Alucard thought as a smile spread across his face. This would be a great war he was absolutely begging to begin and come sooner. However, as powerful as he was, he could not speed up time and bring the battle to him. Like a Crocodile, hed have to wait for his prey to come to him, and patiently wait to strike.

In the meantime, however, hed have to find other means of entertainment for this evening. Well, scaring the troops would be out of the question, as they had all left for the entertainment the city gave them. Annoying Integra and awakening her from her slight snooze would be fun, until she filled his head full of bullets. Walter was not even a option as he was too tired to even bother. The only choices Alucard had left would either be to return to his tomb to stare at the dark void it possesed and slip slowly into madness. Or indulge himself in his favourite hobby... watching his little Draculina.

He thought with a smirk as he phased himself through the floors and with the speed of darkness, he ended up in Seras's room. When he arrived, it was quite dark within the quarters, with only the dimming flame of a single candle to light up the room. Alucard looked towards the table to see that only a small fraction of Seras's medical bloodpack and been emptied. Alucard sighed in slight frustration at her refusal. Ohwell, atleast she had attempted in emptying it. His eyes then began to scan the room for any sign of his little vampire. His ears were then drawn to a slight snoring sound behind him. He turned to see his little fledgling had turned in for the night and had placed herself into her coffin with her blue pajamis and a blanket to cover herself. Her coffin lid was off, no dought as she had not become used to the claustrophobic feeling of sleeping in a box.

Such a troublesome little child of the night she was, with such humanly habits. Alucard thought with a playful shake of his head as he made his way towards her and knelt at the side of her coffin so he could look over her sleeping form. She was sleeping so peacefully, like a little angel with her golden coloured hair and small frame. So innocent, so gentle, so kind... so full of power and so full of potential.

The little child he saw before him, was merely a wolf in sheeps clothing. A shell of innocence that hid the true power that was buried layers beneath Seras's persona. He had seen it the night he met her, smelt the potential, the power. More and more of it had slowly been revealed during the course of her time here at Hellsing. Alucard knew the moment he layed his eyes on her that if given the chance she would become a powerful vampiress.

Soon, soon she would become a perfect substitute for Mina, perhaps even greater than Mina could ever have become. For so long, he had searched this world for a female of his kind to rule the night with. One that would be his equal of the undead, with powers that rivaled his own.

His No-life queen, Mistress of the vampire race. He knew for certain that perhaps Mina would have grown into that role, had Vanhelsing and his associates not interfered with his plans. However he found within Seras the true power that he had been searching for centuries. Power and determination that if allowed to manifest and grow, would make Seras a true creature of the night that would make other lesser beings quake at the sight of. Alucard thought with a smirk as he continued to look down upon his little police girl.

Time was drawing nearer, both he and Seras would be put to the test and all their skills and abilities would be pushed to their limits. This would be the perfect opportunity for Seras's inner powers to truly blossom, and give her the push she needed to begin her journey down the true road of the Draculina. It would take a long time, longer than most mortals in the old times could master the black arts before she became the vampire he had envisioned in her.

He had nothing to worry about ofcourse, she and him had eternity together. Long after the Hellsing line ended, and long after the eventual end of the human race. He had spent 400 years searching for one like her, and another 100 years waiting for a chance to find her. He was prepared to wait 1000 years if he had to. Eventually she would become a beautiful Draculina.

His hand then reached to caress her face and remove a few strands of hair from her eye lids. Yes, she will be perfect, he thought as he then leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. He was so glad the house was empty and she was asleep. He would be furious if anyone learned of the softer side he displayed towards Seras.

Curse the slight enchantment his little police girl had placed on him. He said jockingly as he shrugged his shoulders before standing up and taking one last glance at Seras as she curled herself up more to become cossier in her death bed. Seeing her like this, brought a slight warm smile to Alucards face. One, that would rarely be seen.

He would wait for her, he said as he turned and began to leave the room. As he did, Seras subconciously began to stir in her sleep, as if trying to feel a presence that had been by her side but had left.

"Master". She whispered as a small, soft smile appeared on her lips as dreams and visions of her and Alucard together, entered her mind, blissfully giving her a wonderful rest for that evening.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well I certainly hope you all enjoyed that, especially you Jaiasha, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART. KISS KISS DARLING!

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS


End file.
